


What Do You Say?

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: For Hux, college was supposed to be a new start, a chance to become the person he always wanted to be, and finally be accepted.  Only, it turns out college is just the same as High School, only with more alcohol and sleepovers.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. A Fresh Start

Sitting at his desk on his ergonomically designed chair, feet planted firmly on the floor, Armitage Hux finally felt he was finally home. True, the room was small and (others may say) bare, but he had his books, he had his colour-coded timetable pinned neatly to the board above his perfectly arranged desk. Everything was ordered just as he liked it. The simple lamp lit up the study area as Hux highlighted small portions of the huge textbook in front of him. The neat script in an accompanying notebook showed the bare outline of a proposed essay, one he was rather looking forward to writing. 

In High School he had not been popular. He had learned early on that he had to hide the parts of him he was rather proud of, the bits that made him Armitage Hux. Children could be cruel, and teenagers especially had seen his desire for order as a character flaw rather than a delightful quirk. Most days he hadn’t even recognized himself as he tried so hard to be a version of a personality that others could maybe warm to. Young Armitage was so hard on himself, the message that he wasn’t good enough reinforced each and every day. He was broken, somehow, there was something fundamentally ‘wrong’ with him, there must be, but he would never ask for help just in case it really was something he could never change. His school life was a special kind of hell.

Not that it was any better at home. No matter what he did, Armitage could never gain his father's approval. It didn’t matter his academic achievements far outweighed his peers, another reason for the taunting, he was just one huge disappointment. Life experience made him believe that he was lacking, and however much he wished he could toughen up and simply not care, he found his heartbroken over and over by a man who clearly was incapable of love, even for his own son. 

He didn’t want to be the center of attention, hated it in fact, but to be seen… oh to be seen for who he really was and just accepted, that was something he craved so deep down in his soul, just by one person. Spending most of his life a lonely child, Armitage had counted down the days to college for the past two years. The idea that he would finally be surrounded by people who wanted to learn, who appreciated order and organization, who read for pleasure and discussed theories and philosophies… to be surrounded by people like himself, that was what had kept him going. Two months into the first term, he was beginning to realise that perhaps his image of college and the reality of the situation were two very different things.

The thud, thud, thud began to vibrate through the floor once more and Armitage placed his highlighter on his desk as he rubbed his temples and let out a deep sigh. His pen rolled from its place beside his notebook and onto the roughly carpeted floor. “Solo.” Hux growled to himself, stealing himself to once again cross the corridor and confront his thoughtless fellow ‘student’. 

The new blackout blind was working so much better than he had imagined when he’d ordered it online. With it pulled down his entire room was plunged into darkness. Hitting the many switches to his left, the soft glow of his many lava lamps flooded the space and he grinned to himself. His pinboards and walls were covered in posters of all his favourite bands, old and new, and most of the space in his room was taken up with his dj equipment. True, he was here to study politics and literature, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make a start on his music career, and DJ Kylo was already making noise on campus, sometimes literally. He had a gig at the Student Bar, and he wasn’t going to disappoint. His records were scattered over his bed along with his notebook, ideas scrawled over the pages. The room was a total mess, but that was how he liked it, to be surrounded by creative chaos. The beat dropped and he danced in the limited space before splicing the next track in almost seamlessly. His father would kill him if he knew this was how he was wasting his time, but music was far more impressive than ‘politics’ when it came to chatting up women, and right now in his life, Ben Solo was all about the honeyz.

Armitage had tried so hard not to be ‘that guy’, the one who complained about the inconsideration of the people he was forced to live with, but there was something about the Solo boy that had him seeing red. Getting to his feet, he strode across the room, throwing his door open in indignation, prepared to hammer on the door opposite him when he froze. There you were. Why were you here? You didn’t live in his halls, he knew that much because he had checked. Not that he was stalking you or anything. Running his hand through his hair, he tried to calm his racing heartbeat as you smiled sweetly at him. Actually AT him! Then you frowned as the volume of the dance music seemed to finally register. “Let me guess, Ben?” you asked him and as much as he wished he had a witty response that would make you laugh and then lead into a flirtatious conversation with him leaning nonchalantly against his doorframe, all he could manage was a small nod of his head. 

Hux had noticed you at orientation. There was something about you that just drew his eye and from that moment he had become incredibly aware of anytime you were near. The hair on the back of his neck would stand up and it felt like the room got a few degrees warmer. You were beautiful and so smart, he knew that from listening to a few conversations you’d been having as your paths crossed on campus. The problem was you had no classes together, and he was so socially awkward that he didn’t have the confidence to just strike up a conversation with you. 

To his horror, he watched you step up to the door opposite his own and thump on it hard. “Ben Solo, you turn that music off right now!” you yelled through the door and Hux felt his heart jump. You looked so fierce and, although he was now a little scared, he couldn’t help but like this side of you. 

The door opened and Ben gave you a lazy smile. “Hey, if it isn’t my favourite girl.” 

“Your music is too loud, hardly conducive to study. Stop being an ass and let’s get down to it.” You pushed him aside and entered his room, missing the bereft look that appeared on Hux’s face. Ben caught it though. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” He grinned, locking eyes with Hux and waggling his eyebrows. “The girl is insatiable. We’ll try to keep it down.”

As the door closed, Armitage Hux knew he hated college just as much as high school. Why did the boys like Solo always get the girl? The lazy ones, the ones who talk bullshit but seem to have everyone hanging on every word. What could the two of you possibly have in common? In the back of his mind that little voice that sounded suspiciously like his father began to list the many ways in which the Solo boy would be a more suitable beau for you than he would, most of them physical. 

Closing his door, Armitage returned to his desk. Taking his seat, his leg bounced lightly as he tried to concentrate, tried his best not to think about you in the arms of his nemesis. The familiar feeling of self-loathing settled over him and he picked up his pen, determined to focus on his study.


	2. There She Goes

When you had been paired up with Ben Solo for your first presentation assignment you had figured it would be rough. He was obviously one of those guys more interested in partying than study, so it had been a pleasant surprise that, when you actually got him to focus, he was quite smart and articulate with some great ideas. The problem was getting him to focus was an epic task. If you made plans to meet somewhere, he would forget, and on the rare occasions he did show up he was easily distracted. This meant all your most productive study sessions were held in his room. Not that you really minded, it meant there was always the possibility of bumping into the rather earnest redhead who lived across the hall from him. 

Sitting on the edge of Ben’s bed, you read over your notes one last time with a bright smile. “Damn, Solo, I think we might just have this. I can do the accompanying handout if you wanna head up the q and a session.” You looked up to see your partner frowning as he fiddled with a dial on his decks. “What’s up?” you sighed.

“Someone reported me and now I’m not allowed to play my music.” He sulked. “I bet it was General Ginger. That guy has such a stick up his ass.”

“First of all, I’m sure they didn’t flat out ban you from playing your music, it was probably a volume limit, right? Second, lay off him. You don’t know it was definitely him and it’s not like he hasn’t asked you often enough to be a little more considerate.” Shoving your work into your backpack, you got to your feet to leave.

“Sticking up for the nerd next door? And here I was thinking you were one of the cool kids.” He teased lightly.

“I just know first-hand how much of an ass you can be.” You shot back as you opened the door, only to see Hux placing his key in his lock. 

“Yeah, but I’m your ass.” Ben grinned as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pretending he hadn’t seen Armitage when, in reality, this was entirely for his benefit. 

“I refuse to claim any form of ownership over you, Solo.” You laughed as you pushed his arms off you and shook your head. “Play nice. I’m serious, don’t make me break out my ‘mom’ voice.”

“Oooohhhh, you know your mom voice does things to me.” Ben leaned against his doorframe and gave you his most seductive look. 

“You are so weird.” You frowned at your friend, but the hint of amusement was still evident behind your expression. Turning to leave, your eyes met Armitage’s and a genuine smile bloomed on your lips. “If he gets too loud then the library is a good place to study. Try the desks on the second floor, seems people forget they are there.”

“T-thanks.” Armitage stuttered, mentally kicking himself for not being able to get a single word out without coming across as a loser.

“Don’t go telling everyone though, don’t want my favourite study spot over-run.” You turned back to Ben and flipped him off before heading on your way. 

“She really is something.” Ben sighed dramatically as he watched you go.

“Yes. You are a very lucky man.” Armitage’s eyes tracked your movements until you turned the corner.

“Yeah, I am.” Watching Hux from the corner of his eye, he saw the sad smile and a look of resignation that kind of made Ben feel a little sorry for the guy. It was clear he was having trouble fitting in and had zero game with girls. Then the memory of his music ban circled back around in his mind and any pity he had felt disappeared. “She is amazing in bed.” Feeling satisfied with his revenge, he returned to his room and immediately began to play his music at full volume. 

Armitage had quickly packed up his study materials and headed off to the library. It was obvious he wasn’t going to be getting any work done with the constant thud of dance music vibrating through his entire body.

He had been sat at the small table on the second floor for a few hours now, lost in his books. This was more how he had imagined his time here. His pens all neatly laid out, his notebook, several textbooks all open before him as he devoured their knowledge. Of course, he was aware of other people coming and going, joining small study groups, sharing forbidden snacks and passing notes in the silence. Friendship groups all around him, seemingly just out of his reach. At no point did anyone ask to join him, preferring to cram around the already heaving tables instead. He felt practically invisible and even though there was a peace in his study, he was aware how alone he really was. 

He was following you again. You hadn’t seen him, but you felt him, and it unnerved you. Will had approached you in your first few days and, because you didn’t really know anyone yet, you agreed to go for a drink with him. It was very obvious within an hour that this had been a terrible idea. He had taken your acceptance of a drink as a silent agreement to be his girlfriend. You had been kind at first. Then you had been firm. Finally, you had ended up losing your temper. It didn’t seem to matter how many times you told Will that you were not romantically interested in him, he managed to twist your words to fit his own narrative. 

Entering the library, you heard the door open moments after it had closed behind you. Your heart began to pound in your chest and your eyes scanned the room for anyone you knew. Glancing up to the second-floor mezzanine, a familiar flash of red hair brought a smile to your lips. 

“Hi.” Hux looked up at the whispered greeting, his eyes widening a little when he saw you standing on the other side of his small table. “Room for one more? I’ve got some lemon drops I can share if that swings it for you.”

“Well, how can I say no to lemon drops?” Armitage wasn’t sure where that answer had come from but boy, was he glad it had come out smoothly. Rearranging his books, he made space for you, not looking directly at you for fear that his heart may just pound right out of his chest. 

Pretending to concentrate on the book in front of him, he noticed you take out a series of different coloured A5 notebooks, followed by the same coloured A4 notebooks. Three pencil cases then were set out and a white paper bag containing the illicit lemon drops. Once you had selected the correct colour notebooks, you placed the rest into your backpack and then opened your pencil cases. One held a variety of highlighters, one general stationary and the third was overflowing with gel pens. His brow furrowed a little and the corners of his mouth quirked up. 

“I know.” You sighed quietly, catching him looking a little bemused. “I have a different colour notebook for each of my modules, that way I can see real easy that I have the right one and I can keep all my notes together. I use the small ones in classes and then write them up in the big ones using my colour-coding system and… and you now clearly think I’m crazy.”

“No. No, I think it’s a good system. I have my own, see…” He turned his notebook around for you and flicked to the inside cover where there was a key for each colour highlighter he used. “…it is a far more efficient way to find something.”

“I’m Emma. Figure we should probably do the introduction thing, I can’t keep calling you ‘guy who lives across from Solo.”

“Hux. Armitage Hux.” His cheeks flushed a little, awaiting the usual laughter he had received when others had learned his name.

“Armitage? That’s kinda cool. Is it a family name?” His eyes shot up to meet yours, clearly surprised by your response. “Sorry, I’m interrupting your studying. I will just be sat here, eating lemon drops, and finalising this stupid presentation me and Ben have to do.”

He wanted to assure you that you were a welcome interruption, that he would happily forgo his quest for knowledge to pass the time of day with you. If he was a more confident guy then the words would have come easy to him, instead he simply nodded and returned his gaze to the book in front of him, berating himself for his lack of courage.


	3. Study Buddy

Armitage found himself returning to the second floor of the library every day, hoping each time that you would find your way there also and perhaps spend a brief time studying beside him. Whenever you joined him there was a whispered exchange and then a comfortable silence in which he could convince himself that, possibly, you enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed yours. 

It had been during one of these study sessions that he had witnessed you tense up at the appearance of a stocky guy, one who looked like he would be at home on the football team. You had shrunk into yourself, closing your eyes as if hoping to make yourself invisible. Once the figure had moved away, Hux had frowned at the obvious relief you felt. He had no idea who that boy was, but it was clear they made you feel uncomfortable, which was enough reason for Armitage to take an instant dislike to him. No words were exchanged about the incident, Hux simply pushed the small paper bag containing bonbons your way and you had smiled at him gratefully.

The events in the library were still playing on his mind as he wandered back to his room, a frown on his brow. As he entered his corridor, he heard raised voices and sighed, looking up to see Ben pressed up against the wall by none other than the guy from the library. For a second, Hux wasn’t sure who to root for in this evidently heated exchange but he soon made up his mind.

“She is mine. I know you’ve been putting the moves on her, but she belongs to me.” Will was snarling.

“Look man, I don’t know what you’ve heard but we’re just working on a presentation, that’s all.” Ben protested, trying to raise his hands. He could punch this guy, but he was already in trouble about his music and the last thing he needed was to get kicked out of school for fighting. 

“That’s what you’re calling it, is it?” Will pushed him harder. “Bringing her back to your room, playing your music so loud nobody will hear what you’re really up to. Well, not with her. Emma is my girl. Got it?”

“Excuse me.” Armitage heard his voice and was just as surprised by it as the two boys who stopped their confrontation to look at him. “Erm… she isn’t though.” Quickly, Hux’s mind put the pieces together and deep down he just knew you would never be with this Neanderthal.

Will dropped Ben and turned to face Armitage, his eyes blazing with rage. “What did you say?” he growled.

“I- I said she isn’t yours. Emma. And… and I think you should be the one to leave her alone.” Bringing himself up to his full height, Hux stared at Will. He could never be this brave for himself, but to protect you he would lay down his life.

“You? You think I should leave her alone?” Will scoffed, amusement mingling with his anger as he looked Armitage up and down, a malicious smile appearing on his lips. “And what are you gonna do if I don’t?”

The question may have been rhetorical, but Armitage’s answer had the next few moments seeming to play out in slow motion. Hux felt his hand ball into a fist, his fingernails digging into his palm as his arm shifted back before raising and arching around through the air. His fist connected with Wills cheek and immediately pain shot through his arm, causing him to stumble back a little, grabbing his hand. The punch caught Will by surprise, but he quickly gathered his wits and moved towards Hux, only to feel an elbow hit him in the middle of his shoulder blades sending him crashing into the wall. 

Ben grabbed hold of Hux’s arm and swung him into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it before grabbing his phone and calling campus security. Hux sat down heavily on the edge of Ben’s bed, holding his hand and wincing in pain.

“You okay there, slugger?” Ben chuckled once he put the phone down and turned to look at the boy, leaning against his desk.

“Does punching people always hurt so much?”

“Don’t know, I’m not someone who punches people.” A silence fell between them for a few minutes, both of them listening for any commotion in the corridor. Ben’s eyes fell on the redhead who was carefully studying his hand. “That was a really crazy thing to do, man. That guy was about five times your size! What were you thinking?”

“I don’t like bullies.” Hux said quietly, not wanting to elaborate further.

“And you like her. Like, you really like her. I’m guessing you’re not the kind of guy who will tell her you punched that asshole so it wasn’t to impress her, it was because you genuinely like her. Or me.” He shrugged with a grin as Hux’s eyes shot up and looked at him as he began to protest. “Don’t worry, you want to get the girl then you have come to the right place. She’s not with me, or interested in me like that at all. We’ve been working on an assignment, that’s all, but I’ve got to know her a little so I’m sure we can come up with a plan here.”

“A… a plan?” Hux wasn’t sure he hadn’t taken a blow to the head himself. Here he was sitting on the bed of a boy who had been making his life unbearable being offered advice on how to court the girl of his dreams. Yep. Definitely concussed. 

“Leave it to me, General. She will be falling over herself to be with you in no time.” Ben grinned. This was it. He was going to help this poor unfortunate soul and it had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to get with your friend Rey.


	4. In Da Club

Armitage was uncomfortable on so many levels. First of all, he was about to enter a club! An actual nightclub with sweaty bodies and overpriced alcohol and thumping beats attempting to masquerade as music! This could not be further out of his comfort zone, but Ben had assured him it would be worth it. Secondly, he was wearing jeans. Newly purchased denim which felt far too tight and restricting and hot, good lord he felt hot. Paired with the black button up he looked like he might just fit in, well, once Ben had insisted he undo his top button and maybe roll his sleeves up, possibly muss up his hair a little… Yeah, this was definitely not a good idea. 

Everyone had agreed to meet at Panic! to support the first paying dj gig for the up and coming Kylo. You and Rey had arrived first, followed by a slightly disheveled Poe and Finn who were adamant they weren’t late because they had been fooling around and lost track of the time. You were laughing at a throw away comment from Finn when you spotted Solo wandering around the corner, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he strolled leisurely towards the group, but it was his companion that had your eyebrows raising and a smile appearing on your face. “Armie!” You called out, raising your hand in a small wave.

“Armie? What? Wait, this… this is the guy?” Poe’s face lit up and you immediately hit his shoulder with the back of your hand as a warning. 

“Dameron.” Your eyes met your friends, sternly telling him not to say a damned word about the doodles he had spotted in your notebook about a certain ginger study buddy you had acquired. 

“What?” He asked innocently. “I’m just going to make a new friend, that’s all.” He gave you a shit eating grin as he moved over to welcome the final members of your group for the evening. 

“I brought Hux, figured since he’s been listening to me practice, he may as well catch the real thing, get the full experience.” Ben brought his hand up and ruffled Hux’s hair, much to his annoyance.

“Well if you don’t get your ass in there ‘Kylo’ you’re gonna miss your set entirely.” You sassed, reaching up and fixing Armitage’s hair before giving him a soft smile. “This is Rey, Finn and please pay absolutely no attention to Dameron here at all because he’s a huge jack-ass.” You rolled your eyes as Poe stuck out his tongue, hooking his arm around your waist and leading you into the club. Hux’s heart dropped as he watched the interaction, great, another guy to compete with, he didn’t stand a chance. 

“Come on lover boy. You’ve got this.” Ben nudged Armitage’s shoulder and headed after you and Poe. 

It was dark and crowded and loud. Damn, it was soooo loud! The floor was suspiciously sticky underfoot as it vibrated with the bass, and the occasional spotlight swung around blinding him. Hux had never felt more anxious in his life. Tugging at his collar, Armitage frowned as Ben peeled away from the group, going to set up. He was officially on his own and all the advice Solo had given him seemed a little redundant now.

Poe had leaned in to whisper something in your ear and the way your face lit up, the way you laughed, and the slight flush of your cheeks told Armitage all he needed to know. He wasn’t good enough for you and he had been foolish to allow Ben Solo, of all people, to convince him otherwise.

“You want a drink, man?” Finn shouted to Hux over the music, indicating the bar. “I believe the first round is on my boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend?” Armitage frowned before the realization hit. “Oh! You and… and Dameron? Right, right.” He nodded his head, his smile returning, maybe things weren’t completely hopeless. 

“Yeah, me and Dameron.” Finn chuckled, nodding as he followed Hux’s gaze over toward you and Poe.

Rey had managed to secure a table near the dancefloor, no seats but it wasn’t a bad spot for leaning. Sneaking glances over at Hux, your attentions had not gone unnoticed by your friends. They were more than aware of your little crush, although you would vehemently deny it, and from the way the redhead boy gazed at you when you weren’t looking, they were fairly sure that, with a little push, this ship might just sail.

The alcohol had been flowing, and by the time Ben took to the dj booth, you were all getting a little rowdy. Hux watched with amusement as you bounced on the balls of your feet beside Poe, arms in the air as you both tried to whistle louder than the other as Solo appeared. It took him totally by surprise when you grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the dancefloor. Panic gripped him. He couldn’t dance! He was going to make a total fool of himself and you would laugh at him. 

Your hands fell onto his shoulders as you leaned in to shout something to him over the music. The close proximity had his eyes fluttering closed for a moment, the soft scent of your shampoo hitting him as your warm breath fanned over his cheek. It took a moment for your words to register but when they did, he pulled back a little and looked at you curiously. You couldn’t have just said that to him. ‘Show me your worst dance moves’? Turning to look at Poe, he had to stop a bark of laughter escaping him as he witnessed what could only be described as ‘dad dancing’, then there was Finn completely out of time with the music bogling badly. Hux’s eyes met yours and, with a grin, you began to attempt an Irish jig. No longer feeling self-conscious, he began to move a little out of time to the music, which was more difficult than he had originally thought. 

After much hilarity and a dance off between Poe and Hux, where the former had pulled out a terrible robot and the later had put in an amazingly out of place rendition of Saturday Night Fever, you were all back at the table where Ben joined you.

“Okay, we girls need to take a comfort break.” Rey announced, hooking her arm through yours and dragging you towards the restrooms.

“So..?” Ben looked at Hux expectantly. 

“So what?” Armitage called back, struggling to hear over the thump, thump, thump of the music.

“Did you take my advice? Did you do the whole complimenting her thing and then the dance move? Did you slow dance?” He asked with a grin as all four men leaned over the small table to attempt a conversation. 

“No.”

“Hold up, YOU gave HIM advice about women?” Poe raised an amused eyebrow.

“Because you are obviously an expert in how to get a girl.” Ben shot back.

“I’m just surprised you seemed to have given him good advice is all. I’d have thought you’d steer him wrong for your own amusement.”

“Well…” Ben shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips for a moment, knowing full well he could be a bit of a shit. “He punched a guy defending her honor, so I figure his intentions are good.”

“Wait. YOU are the guy who punched Will? Does she know it was you?” Finn asked, clearly shocked. 

“She does not, and I would like to keep it that way. I am not exactly proud of my actions, even though my intent was good.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Hux remembered how much that punch had hurt him, how it had made him worry for days that perhaps he was more like his father than he would like to be. 

“What was good?” You asked suddenly, slipping in beside Ben and Poe with a smile. 

“Oh, erm, going for some food. We were just thinking that might be a good idea.” Finn covered flawlessly.

“There was a burger van on the way back to campus. We could hit that up.” Rey suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go.” And just like that you all headed through the crowd toward the exit. 

The cool night air hit you all as you left the club, still laughing and talking far too loudly to be heard over the ringing in your ears. Ben immediately threw a giggling Rey over his shoulder and took off for the burger van at a jog, while Poe slipped his arm around his boyfriend and began to whisper shout his plans for when they returned to his room. 

“Okay, that is far too much information.” You ducked your head a little as you giggled, falling into step with Hux as you tried to distance yourself from the filth Dameron was currently spouting. 

“I have to agree with you there.” He nodded, his hands shoved into his pockets, as he sneaked glances at you in the comfortable silence that had enveloped the pair of you. 

“I am really glad you came along tonight.” Your voice was soft, your gaze set on the pavement ahead of you.

“I am too. This isn’t my usual thing. Not really my kind of music.” Hux admitted with a hint of a smile. He may not ordinarily venture into a nightclub, but Solo had been right, the effort, the anxiety, they had all been worth it to spend time with you.

“It’s not always about the music, or the venue, sometimes it’s just about the company.” You mused.

Armitage paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, preparing himself to tell you how much he enjoyed your company, how he sought it out, how he wanted to spend all his time with you…

“Oooooh! Burgers!” Your eyes lit up when the smell hit you, and you hurried off to join the line, leaving Armitage standing there with all the things left unsaid.


	5. Movie Night

It had been two whole weeks since the night at the club and Hux was no closer to telling you how he felt. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried. Sometimes the perfect moment was interrupted by an errant bird who had swooped down to steal his sandwich, or by Poe crashing into him as he tried to catch a frisbee. Then there were the moments it seemed all words had left him and all he managed to spout was meaningless babble. 

Sitting at one of the tables in the quad, Armitage placed his forehead down against the smooth surface as Ben and Finn argued over the best way for him to make his move. 

“Come on, it’s not like she’s not totally into you. I don’t know why you’re so nervous.” Finn shrugged as he stabbed his straw into his juice carton.

“She is?” Ben’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he realised that reaction probably wasn’t helping matters. “I mean, yeah, of course she is.”

“It’s a straight shot, a totally done deal, all you’ve gotta do is actually ask her out.”

“Tell her she’s pretty and that you’d like to take her for something to eat.” Ben grinned.

“She’s not pretty.” Hux groaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “She is beautiful, stunning, exquisite, dazzling… she is so much more than simply ‘pretty’” He corrected Ben with a sigh. 

“Oh? I always kinda thought she was just pretty and smart and sometimes funny.” Finn smirked to himself, wondering what reaction this would elicit from their new friend.

“Really? That’s all? She is incredibly astute with a quick wit and sharp intellect. That girl is… is ineffable.”

“Nah, I reckon, for the right guy, she’s very ‘f’able.” Ben grinned at his own joke which made Finn groan and Hux roll his eyes.

“You are an idiot.”

“Who’s an idiot? It’s Ben, right?” You gave the boys a lopsided smile as you sank down to sit beside Armitage. 

“Hey! Why do you assume it’s me who is the idiot?” He pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, there are many reasons but the most recent is that you haven’t asked Rey out yet! What’s with that Solo?” Cocking an eyebrow, you reached over and stole a chip from the open packet in front of him, popping it in your mouth before he could protest.

“Maybe I can’t find the words. Maybe I’m a little overwhelmed because this is important.” Ben looked pointedly at Hux as he spoke, causing the poor boys cheeks to flush a deep red.

“Seriously? You can’t find the words? That’s kinda sweet.” There was a mocking to your tone, evidently not believing this excuse for a second.

“How would you like a guy to tell you?” Finn asked, leaning forward as a hush seemed to descend around the group.

“You do realise I don’t speak on behalf of every woman on the planet, right? What I like and what Rey likes could be totally different things. I mean, she’s into Solo for a start.”

“Yeah, but just help a guy out. What kind of thing should I say?” Ben seemed genuinely interested so you let out a deep sigh and considered your words carefully.

“Okay, there are two ways you could go with it. The first is something like… Spending time with you has shown me what I’ve been missing in my life. There’s something about you that I am terrified to lose because I know I won’t find it in anyone else. I am in love with your smile, your voice, your laugh, your eyes. All of you. I am totally, irrevocably in love with you, and I don’t expect anything from you, I just wanted you to know… Something like that.” You were unaware of the look of pure adoration on Armitage’s face as he drank in your words. “OR the second option is just to look into her eyes and tell her that you are falling for her and would very much like to take her for something to eat. Either way you do it, you must back it up with your actions. You can’t tell a girl you’re into her and then not call or play it cool.”

“And…” Armitage paused, cleared his throat before continuing, “and which would you prefer?” 

Turning to look at him, you got a little lost in his eyes, your heart fluttering in your chest as you tried to look unaffected by the boy. Your tongue darted out to wet your bottom lip before pulling it between your teeth thoughtfully. “Now where’s the fun in telling you that?” Raising an eyebrow, a teasing smile pulled at your lips. 

“Well, looks like we’d best head off if we’re going to make it to this lecture on time.” Finn’s voice pulled your attention away from the redhead and you nodded. 

“See you later boys. You both coming over to Poe’s for The Evil Dead marathon?”

“Yeah, we’ll see you there. And, thanks for the advice.” Ben gave you a genuine smile and watched as you and Finn walked away. “Tonight’s the night, General. I’ll help set the scene, she’s already given you the words, if you can’t do it now then you’ll never get the girl.”

Poe and Finn were entangled together on the beanbag chair as you, Armitage, Ben and Rey sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. The only illumination in the small room came from the television screen and as much as Armitage tried to keep his attention on the movie, he was incredibly aware of your close proximity to him and it was intoxicating. Occasionally, your hand would brush against his and he thought his heart might just burst.

If he had been paying attention to the movie, he would have seen the part that made you jump, causing you to bury your face against his shoulder before peeking back at the screen to ensure the moment had passed. Looking up at him, you laughed with relief and slipped your hand into his. “This is scarier than I remember it being.” You whispered, turning back to the movie, moving a little closer to his side.

Ben glanced over and gave Hux a wide grin, nodding in your direction as he placed his arm around Rey, holding her close. Armitage didn’t feel confident enough to pull off such a move, and to have you this close was heaven enough. He feared if he did something so bold, that you would pull away entirely and he would never have this closeness again.

At some point in the second movie, you rested your head on his shoulder and he turned to look at you with a hint of surprise. Fixing his eyes on the screen, he let his thumb gently run over your own, tracing intricate patterns across your skin in an absentminded way, when in reality, his entire being was focused on this contact. 

Between the second and third movie, the girls headed to the bathroom. The loss of your warmth pressed against his side left Armitage feeling almost bereft. His thoughts were cut through by Ben’s exasperation.

“Come on! What the hell are you waiting for?” 

“Leave him alone, you pile the pressure on and he’ll crumble.” Finn warned, giving Hux a small smile of solidarity. “Some things are worth waiting for.”

“If you wait too long, you might miss the chance. All I’m saying is that being ‘friend-zoned’ will hurt more than a rejection.” Ben shrugged, picking up some pillows to lean against. 

As you and Rey returned, Ben took her hand and pulled her into his lap as she laughed lightly, clearly as smitten as he was. The movie began to play and Armitage was very aware of the new space between the two of you. You hadn’t resumed your position and he was hesitant to reach for your hand. 

As the movie progressed, it was obvious that the couples around you were all making out, which just made Armitage feel even more awkward. He shifted several times, obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation, especially when Poe let out a low moan which made both you and Armitage wonder where exactly Finns hand was. 

“I think that’s my cue to head home.” You said hurriedly getting to your feet. “Goodnight guys.”

As you left the room, Ben punched Armitage’s arm and looked at him in disbelief. “GO WALK HER HOME YOU IDIOT!” he cried in frustration. 

“Oh. OH! Yes, of course.” Hux scrambled to his feet and raced after you, catching up just as you reached the main door. 

“Armitage?” You tilted your head a little and looked at the breathless boy in amusement. 

“I just thought maybe I could walk you to your room. Please don’t leave me in there with that lot.” He gave you a weak smile which grew as you laughed at his half joke. 

“Come on then.” Slipping your hand into his, you made your way across campus at a leisurely pace, just enjoying the quiet and the company. 

His whole life, Armitage had learnt to stop himself acting on emotions because that just led to embarrassment and failure. His world was safe and structured and then… then he’d met you and he wanted so badly to break through rather than just watch life passing him by, he just didn’t know how. On the outside, looking in, he wondered if he would ever be enough, if he could ever ‘get the girl’. His head was so full of these thoughts that he hadn’t realised you had reached your building. 

“Well. This is me.” Your voice was soft as you looked up at him, reluctant for your time together to be cut short. 

“I…” Words once more failed him, leaving his lips parted as his eyes looked deep into yours. As if on autopilot, his hand raised up and brushed your hair from your face, noting how you leaned into his touch a little. Mirroring the slight tilt of your head, his eyes caught the movement of your tongue running over your lips. He hadn’t even realised he had moved closer until his lips were pressed to yours. A moment of panic gripped him before he felt you returning his kiss, your fingers running through his hair as you pressed closer than he could have ever dared hope. Wrapping his arms around you, he gave into this perfect moment. This moment where Armitage Hux was kissing a beautiful girl who could somehow see the good parts of him. Who knew he was awkward and neurotic and still wanted to kiss him.

Pulling back a little, he rested his forehead against yours, his eyes still closed as a soft smile came to rest on his lips. 

“Goodnight, Armie.” You whispered as you placed a lingering kiss to his cheek and turned to go inside. 

“Goodnight.” He responded with a goofy grin. Maybe, just this once, a guy like him could get the girl.


End file.
